


Sway with me

by yet_another_cloud



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Dakin's mum is cooking genius, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Post-Canon, playing snowballs, sweet and caramel flooding all around
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_another_cloud/pseuds/yet_another_cloud
Summary: Один рождественский вечер - несколько лет и несколько драм спустя.
Relationships: Stuart Dakin/Tom Irwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sway with me

**Author's Note:**

> когда невыносимо хочется рождественского настроения и чтобы у мальчиков все было хорошо. Ну, хотя бы на один вечер.
> 
> Название из Синатры, конечно.

…Выйти хочется нестерпимо, хоть немного остудить голову. И курить, и к черту Стю с его подколками о том, что бросать курить с каждым разом все легче, ведь все равно ненадолго. 

…Когда Стю в первый раз обмолвился об этом, Том внутренне содрогнулся, но не воспринял угрозу всерьез. И вот, пожалуйста, безо всякого предупреждения: Стю уже «все рассказал маме», и мы едем к ней на Рождество. К маме, бог мой. На Рождество. В Шеффилд. 

Том сдергивает с вешалки куртку, на ходу охлопывая карманы. На пороге оборачивается:  
\- И знаешь, я бы предпочел, чтобы ты сначала обсудил это со мной!

Вообще-то Стю втайне обожает, когда Том злится: краснеет вот так, зыркает потемневшими глазами, раздувает ноздри, как породистый скакун – Стю нравится эта внезапная ярость, прорывающаяся, как гейзер из-под земли. Впрочем, Стю не из тех, кто пугается гейзеров.

Он заступает Тому дорогу и невозмутимо улыбается. 

\- Да ладно тебе, Том. Ты бы ведь все равно в конце концов согласился. 

\- Боюсь, у меня другие планы на Рождество. Передай мои извинения миссис Дейкин, - отчеканивает Том ледяным ядовитым тоном. 

Вот теперь Стю мрачнеет.  
\- Ну и дурак же ты, Томас Бенджамин Ирвин, - произносит с упором на каждом слове. 

Том дергается, как от удара, отступает назад, сощуривается неверяще. 

Это просто нечестно. Он не собирался вспоминать об этой нелепой и ненавистной истории никогда вообще. Просто однажды как-то перебрали, он размяк, утонул в жалости к себе и рассказал-таки в ответ на расспросы Стю, и про отца, и как он выбрал Тому второе имя в честь Дизраэли в напрасной надежде, что Том вырастет и сделается на него похож.  
Голова у Тома пылает. 

\- От дурака и слышу, - он рывком отодвигает Стю с дороги. 

Дверь захлопывается. Стю длинно матерится и с размаху залепляет по ней кулаком. Разворачивается и медленно тащится на кухню.  
\- Послал же господь идиота…

***

Конечно, он остыл еще раньше, чем кончились сигареты. Прогулялся еще пару кварталов за новой пачкой, посмеялся над собственной трусостью, еще и извинялся потом. Но только что-то продолжает свербить внутри еле слышно, всякий раз, когда он устало прикрывает глаза. Наконец, через пару ночей он спрашивает:

\- Стю. Что мне ей подарить? Твоей маме?

В спальне темно, но даже по голосу слышно: Стю доволен, как Чеширский кот.

\- Я тебе все уже придумал. Подари ей духи, она будет рада. 

***  
Том глядит в книгу, но глаза скользят по строчкам, не выхватывая ни слова. За окном вагона бежит сумрачный пейзаж. Стю дуется, что Том не вступает в беседу – но вот чего бы он точно сейчас не смог, так это два часа трепаться с безмятежным лицом.

…Он звонил своим с утра. Отец опять хворает, и об этом опять нельзя говорить. Мама… осторожные расспросы, которые не должны выглядеть как расспросы. В этот раз, мучительно желая ей помочь, он сам начал рассказывать о работе, как сверстали три новых выпуска, как весной будут снимать образовательный цикл для школ – пока не понял, что увлеченно говорит в тишину. После паузы она вставила «Это очень интересно» и спросила, где он будет на Рождество. Он ответил, что у друзей.

Он не приезжал к ним уже два года. 

Том встряхивается и все же начинает читать. Хорошо, что захватил книгу в дорогу. 

***  
Том считает про себя с пяти до нуля и одергивает манжеты рубашки, как перед эфиром. Прекрати, говорит он сам себе, впрочем, Стю все равно не видит.

Перед дверью Стю подталкивает его в спину, и ему как никогда хочется обернуться и… 

Миссис Дейкин приветливо улыбается на пороге. А она хорошо выглядит, машинально отмечает Том.

На самом деле, все вышло лучше, чем он ожидал. После свободного падения первых нескольких минут (вообще ничего не помнил потом, о чем говорили?) оказалось, что они вполне могут найти общий язык.

За столом она обстоятельно расспросила каждого по отдельности о работе: без придыхания, но с искренним интересом. Рассказала пару историй о себе и своих соседях. Они даже много смеялись.

После ужина включают музыку. Том подсаживается поближе к проигрывателю, давая время Стю пообщаться с мамой. Не тут-то было – Стю то и дело переводит разговор на общие темы, обращаясь к нему через всю комнату, а потом вообще пересаживается на подлокотник его кресла, не обращая внимания на его выразительные взгляды.

\- Том, я приготовила тебе гостевую спальню. Там очень тихо, можно хорошо выспаться.

Они переглядываются, пряча улыбки. Стю склоняется к его плечу, говорит вполголоса, но достаточно громко, чтобы его было хорошо слышно всем:

\- Соглашайся, там отличная двуспальная кровать. 

Том краснеет до корней волос. Поворачивается к миссис Дейкин:

\- Не слушайте его, он просто нахал. 

Стю делает возмущенно-невинное лицо, и все трое смеются. 

***  
Он разглядывает стены в комнате Стюарта. Pink Floyd смотрят через комнату на Dire Straits, между ними - школьные фотографии, с которых Стю улыбается совсем как… Внутри, где-то в самой середине у Тома булькает, переливается расплавленная медь. Он зажмуривается, но успокоить дыхание трудно.

Кровать и в самом деле оказывается отличной. И, конечно, Стю в ночи перебирается к нему и нахально остается до утра, не желая соблюдать приличия. Тому приходится зажимать ему рот ладонью, чтобы соблюсти хотя бы тишину. Вообще-то, конечно, он рад. Стюартовы объятия делают из этого странного и чужого дома – его дом, и он засыпает легко и без снов, даже не прислушиваясь к разыгравшейся за окном непогоде. 

***  
Утро залито мягким размытым светом. Солнце по-зимнему лениво, но весь мир чист и ясен от выпавшего снега и легкого сухого морозца. Том выходит курить, уютно ежась под его острыми коготками, щурится от яркой белизны, и долго бездумно разглядывает причудливо округлившиеся бока соседской изгороди и клумб. 

Снежок звучно шмякается о плечо, выводя его из прострации. 

\- Ах ты ж!.. – Том оборачивается. Стю сияет довольной ухмылкой, которая становится еще шире, стоит Тому двинуться ему навстречу.

Сделав неосторожный выпад, Том поскальзывается, но почти сразу ему удается добраться до Стю, и с торжеством справедливого отмщения он загружает тому за шиворот добрую пригоршню снега. Толкаясь и хохоча, они гоняются друг за другом по дорожке в пять шагов, и когда через десять минут вваливаются в дом – абсолютно мокрые, с красными руками, хихикая как первоклассники – миссис Дейкин только качает головой. 

\- Простите, миссис Дейкин!

\- Нóра, - она помогает Тому отряхнуть снег с воротника. – Зови меня Нора, сынок.

Том вдруг краснеет. Продолжает с усилием:

\- Извините, Нора. Мы тут немного… - он оглядывает пол, на котором сахарными горками тает снег.

\- Да уж, - она как будто ворчит, но вроде бы и не всерьез. – Ладно, вытрите тут и идите пить чай.

\- Есть, мэм, - ухмыляется Стю, а Нора удаляется на кухню, бормоча с улыбкой: – Мальчишки…

***  
Они уезжают сразу после чая. Вечером их ждет вечеринка у Майкла и Мии: шумная толпа из юристов, банкиров, музыкантов Мииного квартета и бог знает кого еще. Не сказать, что Том в восторге, но кое-кого он там знает, и они вполне приятные люди. 

Дома Том плюхается на диван, а Стю открывает коллекционный скотч - гулять так гулять. 

\- С Рождеством! – они чокаются посреди вопиющего отсутствия рождественской атрибутики. Подарки, правда, имеются. Тому – пластинка Дидье Локвуда и шелковый галстук: вот что у Стю не отнять, так это умения выбирать галстуки. Том рад и одновременно смущен: нужно еще привыкнуть получать от Стю подарки. И дарить. Стю он приготовил кашне – «адвокатское», прилично-солидное и неприлично дорогое, перчатки - тот вечно их теряет, - и томик Одена. Дождался-таки своего часа. 

…По телевизору идет все то, что обычно идет в Рождество. Том закатывает глаза, Стю приглушает звук и устраивается с телефоном на диване, перекинув ноги через подлокотник – звонить сестрице, парижской штучке. Дождавшись начала разговора, Том потихоньку выскальзывает из комнаты, стараясь не хромать.

Он запирается в ванной и оглядывает правое колено. Видно, утром он что-то неудачно потянул, когда поскользнулся. Черт. Он находит заветный пузырек в шкафчике за зеркалом, запивает две таблетки прямо из-под крана. Ладно. Как-нибудь продержимся до завтра. 

Он обдумывает: если забинтовать ногу тонкой тугой повязкой, как он делал когда-то, - может быть, под парадными брюками ее будет и не видно. Еще не хватало ковылять, опираясь на трость, а к вечеру может быть и такое. 

Через полчаса он жалеет, что не забинтовал ногу сразу. Трость, в конце концов, можно оставить в прихожей. 

Еще через полчаса трость кажется безнадежно пройденным вариантом. Коленка распухла и выглядит… неважно. Но главное – его волшебные таблетки не действуют совершенно, как будто и не пил. Том зажмуривается, прислонившись лбом к зеркалу.

Он тяжело хромает в спальню, где Дейкин возится с рукавами парадной рубашки. 

— Стю, — Том виновато улыбается через силу, смотрит исподлобья. — Что, если я не поеду?

Брови у Стю ползут вверх.

— Том, ты что, спятил? Послушай, мы это уже обсуждали! Там дела никому нет до…

Том взрывается:

— Да в конце концов, я вообще не об этом!

Он садится на кровать, морщась, очень-очень аккуратно кладет на нее ногу. Стю меняется в лице. 

— Ты чего?

— Подвернул. Утром. Извини. 

— Вот черт. А может, это… ну… намазать чем-нибудь? Или таблетку? – Том морщится снова, глядя на Стюартовы суетливые перемещения.

— Я уже сделал все, Стю. – он отворачивается к окну, жадно выискивая глазами прохладную тишину, неподвижный, стылый покой. - Ты… поезжай. Прости меня, - с усилием выговаривает он.

— Погоди. А в больницу?

— Не надо. Я думаю, надо дождаться Вилкинса, когда он выйдет после праздников, я к нему схожу. Сейчас все равно ничего толкового не сделают.

Они молча смотрят друг на друга. В гостиной трезвонит телефон. 

— Ладно, - бросает Стю и исчезает за дверью.

Том откидывается на подушки. Черт. Черт. Черт. Черт. 

Ладно. Он закрывает глаза и выравнивает дыхание, стараясь не слышать невнятный голос в гостиной. 

В конце концов бормотание замолкает, а потом начинается музыка –Синатру невозможно не узнать по первым же тактам вступления. Стю появляется в дверях, пританцовывая в такт самой развязной своей походкой, и, глядя на него, Том против воли улыбается. 

Дейкин, однако, направляется не к одежному шкафу, а к кровати. 

— Что, вот и он – тихий рождественский вечер только для двоих? – Стю насмешливо щурится, покачиваясь на пятках. - Мне не хватает кружевного белья.

Что-то неловко поворачивается у Тома внутри – что-то, от чего становится жарко щекам, и горлу, и сердцу.

Господь мой великий, думает Стю, Том все еще может от такого краснеть. И на Стю это все еще действует как в первый раз.

Он садится на край кровати, проводит рукой - по щеке, по виску, по шее, и ниже, задерживая пальцы на каждой пуговице рубашки.

— Зато я знаю одно неплохое обезболивающее.

Синатра безбожно заливает комнату своей бархатистой карамелью. Том сглатывает и наклоняется ближе:

— Да, это… проверенное… средство. 

***  
— Мой… мой… мой… мой, - Стю обводит поцелуями Томовы изгибы и острые углы.  
Буря разных чувств. Том даже не пытается их скрыть. 

Не зависеть и не принадлежать – первая доблесть зрелого человека. Это всегда была и мечта, и цель, и награда его и защита. Самый крепкий дом из всех, что у него были, он построил себе из умения быть одному. Внутри у него щетинится отповедь, вся изо льда и сарказма. 

Но еще есть темная, горячая жажда, которой он не знает ни имени, ни причины. Она вторит голосу тела, эта густая истома, поднимающаяся вверх по груди, подчиняет себе, запирает горло, заставляет замолчать и просто идти навстречу. 

Может, причиной вторая бутылка шабли, что распили под Норин пирог, шоколад и холодный ростбиф - самую странную рождественскую трапезу в жизни; может - боль, наплывавшая и отступавшая, как туман; а может, старый французский фильм, который они раскопали в коллекции у Стю и смотрели обнявшись – а ты и не думал, что это тоже будет с кем разделить, вопрошал его ехидный внутренний голос – только сегодня он вдруг поддается ей совсем. Выдыхает жаркое, сладкое, сладкое «Да», чувствует, как Стю вздрагивает, пойманный им врасплох, и продолжает, дальше, дальше, шепчет ему на ухо то, что еще никому никогда… 

***  
\- С Рождеством, - говорит он одними губами, уже почти засыпая. Гладит большим пальцем по щеке и чувствует наощупь, как Стю улыбается.  
Стю приоткрывает один глаз, дотягивается и смешно целует его в нос.

\- С Рождеством.


End file.
